


Wake Me Up

by define_serenity



Series: Seblaine Sunday Challenge [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Seblaine Sunday: cuddles] Waking up next to Sebastian is the favorite part of Blaine’s day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seblaine Sunday Challenge, prompt: **cuddles**. 
> 
> Inspiration and some dialogue taken from a _Vampire Diaries_ scene.

The alarm clock starts with the dull tone of the newsreader’s voice at six in the morning, waking him from a deep sleep and a dream where he wandered aimlessly through the grocery store and picked up items to taste at random.

He lets the radio play, even tough he has no care for it interrupting his dreams, and the dulcet tones of the Beatles song that follows do little to change that opinion.

No, the only thing he cares about is the body to his left, and the first thing he can think to do once he disentangles from the sheets is search for his boyfriend, sprawled out next to him in whatever position he’s wrangled himself into during the night.

Once settled on his side he notes that Sebastian didn’t fight with the sheets for the first time since they moved in together three weeks ago. Apparently Sebastian had a real distaste for sharing the same sheets if it involved something other than sex, not that it made sense—they’d slept together under the same sheets plenty of times before, yet these past three weeks he’s woken up with the sheets pulled entirely to Sebastian’s side quite a few times. If it had lasted any longer he probably would’ve resorted to wearing PJs again, or buying separate bedding.

So far his only tactic had been snuggling up close to Sebastian’s body, forcing him to recognize his presence in the bed—a tactic that had proven highly effective if not actively disrupting any sleep that could’ve followed.

He’s tempted to snuggle closer now, lie his hand down over Sebastian’s heart so that freckles peeked between his fingertips, draw his nose up his boyfriend’s neck and litter kisses down his skin—it’s so tempting, to just _be_ for a little while before life pulls them apart for the day and all they can manage is the occasional flirty text or phone call. Somehow he’d believed living together would make it easier for them to see each other, they cut out the commuting and packing overnight bags—

But nothing much had changed.

“You’re staring,” comes Sebastian’s voice unexpectedly, while his eyes remain closed.

He giggles. “I’m gazing.”

“It’s creepy,” Sebastian whispers.

“I like to think it’s romantic.”

Sebastian groans and pulls his pillow free, draping it over his face.

“Hey,” he shoots forward and peels the pillow back, fingers curling around Sebastian’s neck and before he’s aware of what’s happening Sebastian’s lips find his and his boyfriend’s sleep-warmed body settles down over his. “Hmm,” he hums, lips parting, his fingers swarming through Sebastian’s hair.

Nothing much has changed for them, they still lead hectic lives in a hectic city while they’re trying to make sense of their relationship. It’s been almost a year, a great year and they used every spare moment they found to the fullest, even during these early mornings when they should be getting dressed.

He pushes at Sebastian’s shoulders and turns them around in an attempt to make a beeline for the bathroom once he manages to climb over his boyfriend. But today Sebastian grabs him around the hips and forces him down.

“Stop,” he hushes just shy of Sebastian’s lips. “I need to take a shower.”

“Great.” Sebastian kisses him again. “Let’s go.”

“Just me,” he whispers, but smiles, playfully biting at Sebastian’s chin.

Sebastian locks his hands together at the small of his back.

“If I’m late again I’ll get fired.”

“It’s a shitty job.”

“I know,” he says, “but it helps pay the rent.”

He feels a breath escaping Sebastian, almost in defeat—he does work a shitty job, he’s underpaid and underappreciated, but it’s the only place that would hire a college student with zero experience. All his summers performing at theme parks had not prepared him for the service industry. At least he could bring home free meals on nights Sebastian couldn’t cook.

“Do you think we’ll ever get quiet mornings to ourselves?” Sebastian asks, his hands unlocking, fingers ghosting along his spine.

He lies his head down on Sebastian’s shoulder, intertwining one of their hands—he doesn’t like how the question echoes the desperation all the way back to a year ago, when they started dating. Things have never really slowed down enough for them to have quiet mornings in, but up until a few weeks ago that was okay. Now, for some reason, the chaos simply wasn’t enough anymore.

They wanted more from each other.

They were becoming more serious about their relationship.

“Let’s make a deal”, he says and lifts his head to meet Sebastian’s eyes. “We’ll make every Sunday morning about us.”

Sebastian remains silent, probably for the same reason he’d been hesitant to mention it before—they usually sleep in on Sundays, the only day of the week they really can, before they dedicate the rest of the day on friends whose lives are busy too and email their parents to keep them up to date on everything.

But he’s crazy about Sebastian and he doesn’t want to see their relationship crumble because they failed to make time for each other.

“Okay,” Sebastian breathes.

“Yeah?”

Sebastian nods. “We won’t be in school or working shitty jobs forever.”

“Every Sunday morning. Just you and me.”

And he can picture it vividly, feel it creeping under his skin, the anticipation that will build every week, knowing that on Sunday they’ll take time to themselves, _for them_. They’ll set the alarm at a slightly more acceptable hour, but he’ll turn around in bed just like today knowing there won’t be any rush, no one waiting for them to show up, no pressure to hurry up and get out of bed.

They’ll fool around and whisper nonsense, shower together and make breakfast, and the rest of the world can keep spinning unaffected.

“Seblaine Sundays,” Sebastian says, channelling a little too much Santana and not enough sleep.

They both burst out laughing. 

 

 

**\- fin -**

 


End file.
